My December
by Slytherin Child
Summary: He'd give it all away, just to have someone to come home to.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing at all associated with Harry Potter and Co. its all J.K. Rowling. The song My December is by Linkin Park therefore Linkin Park owns it.

**Credits:** Well if it weren't for my beta reader, Catalina Royce this story would not be possible. Since, she's the one that puts up with my constant complaining of the story and the summary. ^_^ So much love to her!

**Author Notes: **This fanfiction is strongly based on the song My December by Linkin Park. It's not really a song fic because this will be a very long story whereas song fics are just ficlets. If you know the song My December, you will see how it relates to the story. If you haven't heard of it, download it! It's a very nice song. Also I notice that it's a bit late but this story just struck me while listening to My December a few days ago. 

**My December**

**Prologue**

Draco Sebastian Malfoy stared out of his clear glass plated window, while swirling a glass of Brandy. He stood there transfixed, as he watched a brand new coat of snow softly cover the old. December was finally living up to its name. The snow had come down hard in the last week but it had gradually come lighter. The entire front of Malfoy Manor was covered in at least a foot of snow. The pine trees that greeted the guests to the Manor were covered with snow. The branches sagged under the weight.__

Draco sighed heavily as he drowned the rest of his Brandy. He walked across his large spacious living room towards the large armchair in front of his warm fireplace. 

Everyone thought he was perfect, that he had everything that he could possibly dream of. Oh, how wrong they were. At 23, Draco had become one of the richest wizards in the entire Wizarding world. He had inherited a large sum from his father after the elder Malfoy's death. Added to his salary at the Ministry he was rich beyond belief. Draco had wealth, beauty, fame and power. He had young women clinging to him wherever he went. But that wasn't even enough for Draco.

He felt an enormous amount of emptiness inside of him that he couldn't describe in words. Sure he had money and women but that quickly wore out to him. Here he was on a December night, all alone with no one he cherished to be near him. He had a limited number of friends. The people he had known to call friends back at Hogwarts were either dead or rotting in Azkaban. Of course there were exceptions; Blaise Zabini and Adrian Moon were two. The problem was that they were far too busy with their families to worry about him, so Draco was left alone. There was no girl friend to share it with either. Yes, he was known as a playboy to the Wizarding world, going from one girl to the next. Draco never could stand for a relationship. He gave up on true love a long time ago. 

In a way the month of December reminded Draco of himself. He was a cold and distant person. December was a cold and distant month, if you had no loved ones to share it with. Draco had no one to share the longest and loneliest month of the year with him. He had no mother, and he had no father. He never had any siblings and no cousins either. He remembered one December - it was only 5 years ago but it seemed like 50 to him. Because, for one December he had someone to share the beauty with. 

It was the last person he'd ever expect to talk to him, but she was there. For a month they had gotten to know each other. They found out each other's faults, tiny habits and loves. Their friendship (and what Draco thought was so much more) spanned for the rest of the term but it came to a sudden halt when the War began. When the War began, he had to pretend to hurt and feel nothing towards her. He had to pretend that he didn't love her.

It was the War that everyone was fearful about. Everyone knew it was coming. It was the Light against the Dark. The War lasted for 4 years and it claimed many victims, both Muggles and Wizards. It all came down when it was Harry Potter against Lord Voldemort. In the end, it was Harry Potter who defeated Lord Voldemort once again. Voldemort lay in ashes on the ground while Harry Potter stood over him in triumph. The Wizarding world was indeed safe again. All thanks to Harry bloody Potter. 

Draco shook himself as thoughts of the War and the girl streamed through his thoughts. He promised himself long ago that he would bury the past and live the present. He couldn't help himself, before he knew it, the memories started to overwhelm him. He was forced to reminisce about the past once again.

_It all started on a cold, lonesome December's night..._

**End Notes:** PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ah, I'm desperate aren't I? Hehe, anyways what do you think? Please leave your comments. I already have Chapter One finished and betaed, I just want to hear what the responses are. Don't worry, Chapter One will be much longer than this prologue. 

  
 

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing at all associated with Harry Potter and Co. its all J.K. Rowling. The song My December is by Linkin Park therefore Linkin Park owns it.         

**Credits: **Thank you to my beta readers, Catalina Royce and MYSTIQUE.

===========================

**Part I: Conflicting Tragedies**

Laughter and giggles were what Draco Malfoy was subjected to at the time. For a bunch of Slytherins, they were acting remarkably like the Hufflepuff lot. He thought that the Slytherin Common Room would be an escape from the thick roommates of his dormitory. Oh, how wrong he was. The Common Room was almost worse. It was quarter to midnight and there was still at least 20 people lounging around and talking in loud voices. It was giving Draco a splitting headache. 

He'd stuck around for about 10 minutes before deciding enough was enough. Draco stood up from his favourite armchair and made his way towards the 7th year dormitories. Grabbing his cloak, he slipped out unnoticed. He walked briskly towards the portrait hole and exited. So what if it was past curfew and he should be in bed or at the very least in the Slytherin Common Room, he just wanted to get some peace and quiet. Draco sighed with relief when he heard the portrait door close silently; he was finally alone. 

Draco moved stealthily down the long hallways, keeping a careful eye out for Filch. Stepping outside, he bravely faced the fierce December's night wind. His silver blonde hair blew wildly as the wind continually struck it. After a 2-minute walk, he finally made it to his destination; the Astronomy Tower. 

Draco quickly made his way up the long and endless stairs to the Tower. One thought that Draco Malfoy would usually meet his lover in the Astronomy Tower, or take a young naïve girl up there to do who knows what. That was living proof of how misunderstood Draco was. Yes, Draco - like many other males his age - had the occasional snog and shag, but he went up to the Astronomy Tower to think. He'd always considered the Tower a sanctuary where he could reflect on his conflicts with life itself. 

Draco slowly opened the large wooden door to the Tower. He didn't want to walk into a situation where someone was doing something highly inappropriate. Fortunately, no one was there that particular night. He made his way towards the ledge of a window and gently sat down. The glass on the windowpane was streaked with frozen snowflakes. The window gave him a clear image of the Great Lake and the opening of the Forbidden Forest. December was shockingly beautiful to Draco. The snow was coming down softly, and the moon illuminated the delicate layer of snow on the ground.

He shoved his hand into one of the pockets in his cloak. He grabbed a piece of paper that was once fine and smooth but was now folded and crumpled. It was a letter that his father had sent him in the morning when he was eating breakfast. The letter had sent him into an unpleasant state for the entire morning. He silently read the letter again. 

_Draco,_

_As you know the holidays are approaching. You will spend the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts due to important business that I will have to attend to over the break. I trust that you know that the important business deals with the Dark Lord himself. Do not worry Draco, you will get to meet him in due time. The Dark Lord has said many great things about you; he believes that you have much potential. You will be very useful in future attacks. _

_Your mother sends you the best and regrets that she will not be able to see you this break. She will send you your gifts on Christmas day as always. We look forward to seeing your academic progress. For the sake of your health, I do hope you excel over the Mudblood.  _

_Sincerely,_

_   Lucius Malfoy _

Draco scoffed when he read the letter for the umpteenth time. His father didn't even add 'love', or 'take care' , but that wasn't causing him to be more horrid than usual. It was the part about him becoming a Death Eater in the near future was what disturbed him the most. Under no circumstances did Draco want to become a Death Eater. He saw all of the cruel things his father had done to Muggles at the Manor. Lucius would capture Muggles and torture them just for the fun of it. Draco even saw him rape a young teenage Muggle right in front of his eyes. When Lucius had finished, he had kicked the Muggle to the side and swore at her. 

Draco shuddered at the memory. There was no way in hell that Draco would become a Death Eater out of his own free will. Draco had been receiving a letter from his father every fortnight, informing him of the Dark Lord's progress. The letters had been incredibly disturbing for Draco. The letters were the soul reason that he was failing almost every class except for Potions.

He was happier now, though, because he was spending the holidays at Hogwarts. The last thing he wanted was to see even more Muggles being tortured or to be the showcase for one of his father's Death Eater conventions. Draco did feel a pang of sadness for his mother. Once again she'd have to spend another holiday without her son and obey each of Lucius' commands. 

Draco placed the letter to the side of him and shoved his hands into his pockets once again. He leaned his head against the cold hard glass of the window and closed his eyes. He tried desperately to push all of his troubles out of his head, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, Draco heard the creak of the door. Someone was entering the Tower. Draco's eyes opened and his head snapped to the door. He started to panic. What if it was Filch? He'd be in hell of a lot of shit. Although Draco's father had connections, it couldn't save him from Filch's wrath. Before Draco could find a hiding spot, the door opened. 

Draco held his breath but let it out in a long sigh of relief when he saw what the door revealed. It was merely Virginia - or was it Ginny? -  Weasley . Ginny took a few steps forward, her eyes scanning the room. When her cinnamon brown eyes reached Draco, she gasped and took a step back.

          Draco smirked at Ginny's reaction. He stood, and made his way closer to Ginny. When he was about 2 feet away from her he stopped. "Well, well what do we have here? A little weasel in an Astronomy Tower alone with a Malfoy. Are you scared Weasley?" drawled Draco. 

Ginny looked up at Draco and held her chin high. They must've been separated by at least a foot in height. "No Malfoy, I'm not," was her brief answer.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but he did not supply an answer for her. 

Ginny took this is as a sign that he didn't want to engage in a conversation with her. She silently walked to the window ledge where Draco previously sat at and gazed out to the scenery below. 

Draco took this opportunity to study the youngest Weasley. She wasn't that bad looking actually … for a Weasley that was. She wasn't downright sexy but she _was_ cute. The traditional red hair didn't look _that_ bad on her. Actually, it was more of an auburn colour now, instead of the hideous orange most of her brothers had. Tonight, she had let her hair down so it flowed freely down her back. She had a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose but they were barely noticeable. Her eyes were very enticing when he had looked into them a few moments ago. They were a light cinnamon colour with flecks of gold in them. They were filled with warmth and contentment, something that Draco wished he had. 

He then noticed that Ginny had turned her head away from the window. Her eyes were now boring into his. 

"Malfoy, I do believe that it is written in the Malfoy hand book that 'thy shall not stare at a Weasley'," she said in a stiff voice. 

Draco sneered. "Do you actually think I'd want to stare at you Weasley? I was merely noticing the pathetic state of your robes." Draco mentally patted himself on the back. The last thing he wanted was for the youngest Weasley to think that he was actually gaping at her. 

Ginny simply rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the window. 

Draco stood there waiting for some kind of snappy comeback, but it didn't come. She just kept staring out of the window and had seemed to block out everything else in the world. 

Draco sighed heavily, and turned to make his exit through the door. Little did he know that he left an important piece of his mind on the ledge of the window, beside a red headed Gryffindor. 

===========================

Draco was not in a good mood. He was in a horrible state of mind. He had tore the 7th year dormitory upside down searching for the letter his father had sent him yesterday. He couldn't find it anywhere, he tried looking in the Astronomy Tower but it wasn't there. He was positive that it was in his pocket when he had returned from the Astronomy Tower yesterday night. He tried to remember the events that happened in the Tower last night. He was reading the letter, then he tried to block out everything in the world, then the Weasley girl had come in, then he went up to talk to her, then she took his spot and then…yes the Weasley must have it! 

She would've been blind if she hadn't noticed it. Draco promised himself that he'd confront the little bitch for stealing his letter later in the day. Draco glanced at the clock beside his bed. The clock read 7:32 am. There was still about half an hour left until classes. The last thing he wanted was another letter from his father, but he was incredibly hungry. 

Draco tried to set everything in place like it was before. Afterwards he quickly changed into the uniform and slipped the black robe with the Slytherin crest on it. He made his way down to the Great Hall.

===========================

Ginny was slightly surprised that Draco Malfoy of all people, would just leave an important piece of his life lying around where any one could read it. When Ginny had set eyes on the letter after Draco had left, she was all too curious to know what it read. Some where in the back of her head she knew she should just give it back to Draco tomorrow and not read it, but her prying mind was taking over. 

When she read the letter, she was all too surprised. She didn't expect to read a letter from Lucius Malfoy himself, elaborating on his plans for his young son's future. Of course, Ginny shouldn't have been surprised that Draco was becoming a Death Eater. No not at all. From all of the things her brother had told her about Draco, she shouldn't have been surprised. She was. 

Everyone said Draco would become a Death Eater right after he was finished with Hogwarts. Ginny had always doubted this. Ever since the beginning of the term, Draco had not been acting like himself. He wasn't being the snide, cocky Slytherin she always knew. He hardly ever insulted Hermione, Harry, Ron or any other students not in Slytherin. Draco sort of blended into the background. He only spoke when someone asked him a question. He was struggling, and Ginny knew it. 

Several times last night, she had the urge to tell "the Dream Team" about Draco's letter, but she decided against it. The letter was Draco's problem, and the last thing she wanted was for "the Dream Team" to make assumptions that could possibly be untrue. 

At the moment, Ginny was eating at the Gryffindor table beside her brother and her friend, Allison. Ron was talking animatedly to Harry about the latest Quidditch broom that had just come out, the Accelerant 5000. While the boys talked about broomsticks, Hermione was reading a huge textbook on God knows what, propped up against a pitcher of juice. Allison was chatting about her latest new boyfriend, Justin Diesel from Ravenclaw. Ginny however, was not paying attention to any of the conversations around her. The only thing that interested her now was when a certain Slytherin would enter the Great Hall. 

===========================

Draco had arrived in the Great Hall and making his way towards the Slytherin Table. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. His head jerked to the side, and that was when his gray eyes met brown. The little Weasley was staring at him. But, just as their eyes had made contact, Ginny had turned back to her friend. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but then made his way to the Slytherin Table. He took his usual seat beside Blaise Zabini. When Draco had sat down, Blaise looked up and offered him a small smile. He returned it, and started eating his toast with marmalade. 

Ever since fifth year, Blaise and Draco had been great friends. Draco had never really noticed her before until that one fateful day when he was assigned to tutor her in Potions. From that day on they were friends. Yes, Blaise was amazingly hot. She had long dark hair and a sultry look. Her main attribute were her smoky eyes, filled with mystery and wonder. For months, people always thought that they were lovers or boyfriend and girlfriend at least. Oh how wrong they were. Draco always laughed when someone would go up to him and say how lucky he was to have Blaise as his girlfriend. Draco really couldn't picture himself being any more than friends with her. Blaise on the other hand quite enjoyed being called Draco's secret lover. It filled Blaise with glee when she was seen with Draco and Pansy would stand on the sidelines staring daggers at her. Other than that it made Pansy fill with rage, Blaise couldn't find herself romantically involved with Draco. 

"You're late Draco," Blaise suddenly told him. 

Draco looked up from his toast and simply replied, "I was looking for something." 

"I see," drawled Blaise. Her eyes averted to her right, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pansy once again. This time, Pansy was looking on at Blaise with a menacing glare. 

Blaise smirked at Pansy's reaction. Blaise leaned in closer to Draco so she could whisper in his ear. "Keep up the charade, eventually she'll storm out of here," Blaise then gave Draco a peck on the cheek and leaned back. 

Draco grinned, and sure enough Pansy stormed out of the Great Hall. 

"Told you," Blaise said happily, returning to her hotcakes. 

Breakfast continued with small talk here and there with Blaise. Fortunately, Lucius hadn't sent Draco a letter today. It was only when he caught a flash of red hair exit the Great Hall was when he decided to make his exit as well. 

===========================

Ginny hastily left the Great Hall. She left behind a questioning older brother and a concerned friend. She had told them that she had to go down to her Potions class early today because her clumsiness for the last few days had been making her late. Snape was threatening her with a detention if she came down late one more time. 

She made her way down one of the dark corridors to the Dungeons, where the Potions class was being held. Ginny shuddered. She hated being down her alone, but she'd have to, to avoid a detention from Snape. 

She continued her walk down the corridor; when suddenly she felt someone gently press her front onto the cold stonewall. Her books came falling to the floor. The person had both of her palms pressed to the wall, both on one side of her face. 

Ginny gasped when she heard the person whisper in her ear, "Are you scared now Weasley?"

===========================

"Are you scared now Weasley?" Draco whispered harshly into her ear.   
Right after he saw Ginny leave the Hall, he too left. That was when he followed her down to the dark hallways of the Dungeons. He realised that this would be the best time to confront her.   
He stared down at Ginny. They were in a very compromising position indeed, with her front against the wall and his body just behind it. Wicked thoughts swam through Draco's mind, but he shook them off. Now was not the time to give into teenage hormones.   
Ginny had still not answered his question but from her breathing, he knew she was. "Well Weasley, are you?"   
In one swift movement, Draco turned Ginny around so that her front was facing him and her back was pinned up against the stonewall. He held her wrists against the wall, with one on each side of her head. His body pressed onto hers, so he was sure there was no way she could escape. Her hair was disheveled and just as he assumed, her eyes were filled with fear.  
"Who wouldn't be Malfoy?" Ginny cried out, "I didn't know you attacked young unsuspecting girls in dark corridors!"  
Ginny started panicking; she did not want to be in such an intimate position with Malfoy, of all people. She started squirming underneath him, thinking that it would somehow provide an escape from him. She earned a rich chuckle from Draco.   
"I don't think wriggling is going to do you any good in this situation Weasley," he said, "you're only giving me more pleasure out of it."   
Ginny's eyes widened when she heard Draco's comment, but she stopped fidgeting all the same.   
Draco smirked. "Now Weasley, I do believe we have some business to attend to."   
Ginny looked up to meet Draco's icy silver eyes. "What are you talking about Malfoy? You and I have no business together whatsoever."   
One of Draco's eyebrows went up. "Stop being stubborn Weasley, you have something of mine and I want it back."  
"I … I … don't know what you're talking about Malfoy," stuttered Ginny.   
Draco rolled his eyes. "The letter Weasley, give me the God damn letter."   
"Malfoy, I don't – " but before Ginny could finish her sentence, Draco cut in.   
"Cut the bullshit Weasley, I'll give you a proposition. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at ten or everyone will hear about why you left the Great Hall early today, and believe me it won't be because of your little clumsiness problem. If you show anyone that letter, I promise you I will make your life a living hell," Draco said as his anger rose, he looked down and noticed that she was hanging onto every one of his words, "Got it Weasley?"   
Ginny nodded eagerly.   
Draco smirked once again. "Good," he said simply. He released her from his hold and he went back up to his next class, without a backwards glance at Ginny.   
While Ginny slid down to the floor. She couldn't move before she recovered her breathing. "How did you get yourself into this mess, Gin?"

==========================

**THANK YOUS.**

**Mystique: ***muah* That's the exact feel I was trying to give him.

**Mint: **In that phrase it meant for one December, he had someone to share the beauty of December with. 

**GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon:** No, sorry it isn't Catalina Rose 04, it's the Catalina Royce who wrote "The Myth of Innocence", which is a very good read btw. 

**Dracochick: **Oh yeah, I wish I could warm him up too ^_^ 

**Alex: **I'm always up for an angst driven piece. Will love triumph in this story? Hmm…well just have to wait and see … 

**Doublekiss: **Maybe … maybe not ^_~ 

**Amala:** No don't cry! *hands you a tissue* Lol. Yes, they did murder the song on Reanimated, it sounds so … yea can't even explain it. 

**Cait Radcliffe: **Lol, no you weren't supposed to know that it was Ginny! Lol, kidding. 

**SnapeJuice: **Me??? Seriously now, that's so nice of you. You're comments are so nice, and your story, In the Nighttime, absolutely amazing. **DanRad Lover: **Yes, power to the people! Lol. Here's the next chapter, and thanks for your nice comments. 

**Cassandra Sisenta or Krey-Zey, Ja Monkey, Beccs, ****xXcRaZyMyShXx, Crystal, Anya, Mistress Del Mare, Mia, Noto Mamiko, Rainbow Dreamer, and Malicia: **Thank you, for your nice and lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me. *hugs you all* 

**End Notes: **All you reviewers are so nice to me. Hehe. Anyways, did anyone hear Linkin Park's new song? Somewhere I Belong? Absolutely amazing. Anyways I'm going off topic again, while you're still here, why don't you press that little button in the left bottom corner? *hint hint* 


	3. Author Note: Continuation

My December will be finished. It just isn't exactly on the top priority list at the moment. For now, I am under a new pen name and am focusing on a new D/G story called 'The Naked Truth'.

New Pen Name: LeiPeiPei

Summary of 'The Naked Truth': When Ginny's nude picture 'accidentally' gets mailed to the offices of Playwizard, she's in for the surprise of her life. Not only does the entire Wizarding World see the Minister of Magic's daughter in all her glory, but so does a certain grey-eyed Slytherin.

If you're interested in my new story just copy and paste the link below, and get rid of the spaces though.

www. fanfiction. net/ s /2241153/ 1 /


End file.
